


My Bad

by All The Ships (Jeniouis)



Series: Rhodey Ships [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Rhodey, Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Attempted Murder, But also, Even when it seems like he isn't, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/F, F/M, Gen, Good Father!Howard, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Modern AU, Multi, Obadiah is evil, Omega Howard, Rhodey Is a Good Bro, Work In Progress, except Rhodey and Howard of course
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/All%20The%20Ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Rhodey meets Howard, he's five and Howard is twenty. A lot of things change during the years, but never his love for the man who should have only been his father figure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written for Rhodey before, and I hope I did his voice justice. The first chapter is in first person, but the following chapters will be in third person, because they will set in the present. Also, the underage warning is because Rhodey is 16 when things start to happen.
> 
> I truly hope you enjoy this. :) :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, there's a random burst of worldbuilding near the end. I hope to God it's not boring.
> 
> Oh and, dominates are alphas and betas. And omegafriend, betafriends, and alphafriends are equivalent to boy and girlfriends.

The first time I met him, I was five and he was twenty and I swear, he was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in all my five ears of life.  Tony and I had just met about two weeks earlier in the third grade. Tony was all of five just like me. We had been skipped up to the third grade because we were so smart. We had formed a bond from both survival purposes (because the reaction to us from the older kids was mixed. Some thought we were cute, adorable and other hated us and shoved us in lockers) and the fact that we were kindred spirits (though Tony was a lot more wild and eccentric than I). And after hearing us rant about each other day after day, our parents finally got a chance to meet each other one day after school. The school was hosting a lock-in and our parents came to help monitor the event because they were dubious to leave their much younger children with much older kids.

Tony ran up to me, pulling his dad behind him excitedly, “This is my daddy. Howard Stark. He's the smartest omega in the world.” Tony declared proudly. Howard smiled and patted Tony's head, looking down at his son in love and admiration. Tony looked around toward his mother who was chatting with some other mothers. He called her over, telling her she was missing something amazing. Howard shook hands with my mother (my father couldn't make it, he was working as always) who tried to introduce me but I hid behind her legs. Howard was so beautiful I got scared. My mother laughed at me, and told him I usually wasn't shy. She goaded me from behind her and made me introduce myself.

Instead of saying my name, I asked him to marry me.

Everyone froze, looking at me as if I had lost my mind. Then they burst into laughter. Well my mom and Howard did. Tony just glared at me. By then Misses Stark joined us and kissed Howard's cheek. They seemed so happy. It was pretty amazing to see too. They were the first and only two omegas in history to ever get married (what made it even more amazing, was that omegas were extremely rare. I had seen a few omegawomen before, my mom was an omegawoman. But this was the first time I had ever seen an omegamale). She asked what was so funny and Howard told her he almost got hitched to the little one here. And that she came just in time. And she joined the laughfest.

I was just thoroughly embarrassed.

The next day when we came to school, the first thing Tony did was back him against the lockers. And the only reason I let him gain ground was because I was caught off guard. Just yesterday we were best friends.

“If you’re going to be my best friend, you need to know one thing: never, ever touch my dad. Or my mom.” Tony said very seriously. Very protectively. I saw how strong Tony was about it and promised him that I would never hurt either of his parents. Tony got that big smile that only Tony had and we were friends again.

-

I was ten when everything started to change. Howard was still the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in all my ten years of life but now he and Misses Stark weren’t so happy. They were getting a divorce. And Tony was being torn between the two of them.

I remember when Misses Stark moved out, into her new place. Taking Tony with her. Tony came over the morning of the move and cried on my shoulder until his mother came for him. And I understood. I knew how Tony felt. My parents had divorced the year before. So we let our shields down for the moment. Instead of being two alpha friends, we were just two best friends leaning on each other for emotional support. Tony’s parents had a deal. Tony would visit Howard for the weekends and during the summers and Misses Stark had him during the school year.

Before Tony left, he asked me for a favor.  
To watch over his dad since he won’t be able to do so anymore.

I promised him that I would. That I would take care of Howard. And Tony was so grateful.

They had lived right next door to my house so I looked out the window when Tony hugged his dad goodbye. I noticed something strange about Tony when he hugged his dad. He was sort of stiff. As if he were angry with him. But he still embraced him and was crying as he departed from him so I figured I just imagined the whole thing.

That evening, before dinner, I told my mom that I was going over a friend’s house for dinner. And I walked over to Howard’s house, ringing the doorbell. It took a moment but the door opened and Howard looked down at me curiously but with a smile (albeit sadly). He told me that he thought Tony told me that he was moving. I told him that he did and that I came by to visit him. That caught Howard off guard. He even seemed dubious. But I told him that I always felt that my dad got lonely after my parent’s separated. He gave me a sympathetic smile then and invited me in for dinner.

He was a better cook than Misses Stark.

And after that, Howard’s house sort of became my second home. If I wasn’t at home, writing his name over and over in my notebook surrounded by hearts, or out with friends. I was with him.

-

Five years later and I was fifteen. Howard was thirty and still the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life. By now he and Tony didn't get along anymore. They argued a lot and Tony didn't go over as much or visit Howard as much as he used to, only about once every couple of months. And they argued the entire time Tony was there. Tony still came by my place all the time but he didn't seem to be such a fan of his dad anymore.

I had no idea what went wrong and Tony never told me. And I knew Tony well enough to know not to ask. He would talk in his own time and irritating him with question would just push him away.

He even stopped asking me how his dad was doing, as he always did when he called or visited.

And Howard never mentioned it in during any of my daily visits. And while Tony was pulling away, I was getting closer to Howard. In my imaginary, horny teenage mind, he was sort of my omegafriend. And of course he never saw me that way. I had to admit, Howard had flaws. He was brash and dominating and very serious (though I could always bring the humor out in him. The humor side of Tony that he got from the dad he was starting to despise so much). But he wasn’t a prev. I knew that. And so did everyone else.

And my mother knew that. Which is why she let me visit. Because whenever I went over, he always called my mom and told her where I was. And he never took me anywhere by himself. I guess, he and my mother thought I took to him as a father figure (because my own father was still entirely too busy for me). And every day I wished it could stop there. That I just saw Howard as a father figure. I tried to repeat it to myself, chant it in my mind every second of every day. But when I started fantasizing about Howard and jerking off to the mental image of him wrapping his lips around My Main Man (yes, I called my penis ‘my main man’, stop laughing) I figured there was no more lying to myself.

I wanted Howard Stark.

And unknown to everyone but me, we were compatible. I could smell his delicious scent no matter what alpha cologne or pheromone disguiser Howard wore. And I could smell how lonely and available he was. Howard didn’t date much. Sure he had brought an omegawoman—or even a betawoman but never a male or an alpha of either sex—by every now and then (and by every now and then I meant every weekend) with whom he would spend a night or two with (and on those days, I would camp in Howard’s house, interrupting and cockblocking every moment I could until Howard would all but shove me out the house) but he never dated anyone. Just slept around.

Normally, such a sexually active omega would have been slutshamed but Howard was an omegamale. The social rules were a little different for him. The neighborhood still said things behind his back, every my own mother, but he was never really disrespected. Maybe because Howard had such a dominating nature that sometimes everyone tended to forgot he was still an omega. Except for me. I was always very aware of his gender.

Matter of fact, Howard’s relationship with the neighborhood was sort of strange. The dominates in our community tended to be protective of the four omegas (turned three when Misses Stark left) who lived with us. Someone would drop by every now and then to make sure they were okay. Especially since all the omegas in my community were single. There was always someone in the house, checking on my mother. It was kind of them. Seeing how, omegas had no rights. They couldn’t own property. They couldn’t work (the exception being Howard Stark. Who was always exceptional), they could barely go to a store without an alpha. Their alpha authority (AA), the alpha closest tied to them, had to fill out a form so that the omega could receive an Independence ID signifying that their AA did indeed give them permission to leave the house on their own. My father didn’t allow my mother to leave the house on her own. When they divorced, I did. I was all of nine when I signed the form but I was still her AA.

Tony was Howard’s AA. He let him receive a work permit, an Independence ID, a Solitary Living ID when he and his mother moved out.

I’m glad Tony agreed to all of that before he pulled away from his dad. An omega with an undependable AA was in a bad way.

But the neighborhood kept an eye out on him. When he allowed them too. And when they wanted too. Howard wasn’t really well liked. He was respected but not liked…well he was kind of like but…Like I said, it was strange. I would hear snide remarks (that roused the alpha in me) saying that Howard needed to learn how to submit, how to obey, that he needed to learn his place. And Howard seemed to want to be left alone. He didn’t really appreciate a neighbor dropping by every once in a while. He thought everyone should mind their own damn business. And would tell any as such, right to their face.

Expect for me. He even gave me a key to his house. I got the feeling he saw me as a son, maybe even a replacement for Tony (much to my disappointment. I wanted him to see me as someone he was compatible with too. But like I said, he wasn’t a perv).

Yet, whenever he was in trouble, like the many times some teens broke into his house for whatever reason—usually thievery or an attempted assault (he was seen as an easy target, being a lone omega and all which was why omegas weren’t allowed to live alone), he always called his neighbors for help. If I wasn’t around, like in school or out with friends. He usually called the same two people, either Mister Fury up the road or Mister Coulson, on the next street. And between those two scary motherfucker, the situations was handled rather quickly. My mom always said, ‘Stark knows his limitation even if he doesn’t want to admit them.’ And then the neighborhood would storm his home. Bring by cakes and cookies and cupcakes, from the women that is. The men always brought rape whistles and self-defense DVDs and even guns (gifts from Mister Fury and Coulson).

And Howard would be so exasperated. He hated to be coddled.

He would tell everyone he was fine and kindly tell everyone to, and I quote, “Get the fuck out of my house”. The women, especially the omegas, would all gasp and make a quick getaway while the men and alphawomen would stick around and try to teach Howard how to reinforce his home and how to defend himself. Until Howard would all but push them out the door. And Howard is a genius. He could easily create a state-of-the-arts defense system from himself in, probably, hours. But he never did. He chose to rely on his neighbors.

I guess in the end everyone knew how Howard was and accepted him as he was and kept their distance the way he liked them to. Though he was still very much under everyone’s wing. No one wanted anything bad to happen to him. And they didn’t tolerate any of the kids bothering him, him or any of the omegas in our community.

-

There was also the heat week in our community. It came every six months because the omegas had been around each other so long that their heats had synced. The other omega, an omegawoman I wasn’t too fond of, was bonded with her husband so her scent was invisible to everyone except her alpha. My mother always went to my dad. They were still bonded, though divorced.

That left Howard.

His scent was not invisible to anyone and it literally had a half mile radius. And his scent maddeningly delicious and arousing.

And the only alphas Howard let near his home was Mister Fury, Coulson, and me. And they would never go inside, just stand guard in the front and back yards and I would float between the two, making sure no one tried to sneak in through the windows (and I have caught some assholes trying before). Howard might have even allowed me inside of his house but out of respect, I never tried.

I never saw a dominate enter his home. No matter how ripe and desperate and lonely his scent got and everyone knew he must have been miserable, Howard didn’t let any alphas in.

I didn’t know why, didn’t spend too much time trying to figure. I was always trying to figure out how to break free from the ultimate friend zone. If it were even possible.

And it was.

I figured it out a year later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of this chapter was unexpected. I didn't really plan for it to come out this way but the characters and story took control and wrote themselves. I hope it's a good chapter and makes sense.
> 
> But a quick background note. This isn't a soulmate au per say, but just because two people are compatible by scents and pheromones, doesn't mean they will get along. Also, Rhodey and Tony are sixteen by now and Howard is thirty-one.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter :) :D

Rhodey stood in the bathroom, staring down at his Main Man in excitement. Looking at the deflating swell at the end of it. There was a knock on the door and Rhodey yelled at Tony to give him a damn minute. Then went right back to admiring his cock. It was something to be very proud of. Long and thick. And he loved to admire it when he was jerking off.

But the reason for this particular admiration was that his knot finally formed. His knot popped as they say. He had his first mini rut that he took care of in the privacy of his room (he was lucky that his rut hit when it did, it was rare that his room was empty) and when he came, his knot inflated. Amazing didn’t even describe how his cock felt.

Rhodey finally tucked himself back in his pants and opened the bathroom door. He found Steve glaring at him before he rushed past Rhodey, pushed him out the bathroom and slammed the door. Clint chuckled from where he was texting in a chair, in the living, and he could hear Thor thumping around in the kitchen. This was not what Rhodey signed up for when he roomed with Tony at MIT. Tony’s knot had popped a year before his and he decided that meant he should bond with every omega he’s compatible. Rhodey’s mother use to tell him that some men have too much of everything. And Tony was certainly one of those people. Most people were only compatible with, at the most, three people. Three people scattered all around this huge, beautiful earth. Tony already had six omegas. SIX! And five of them were males. (Rhodey didn’t even know that many omegamales existed. The rarest gender on earth on Tony had five of them!) Rhodey’s mom also told him that just because you can have something doesn’t always mean you should take it. And in this case Rhodey agreed.

But he had to admit, Tony was a great alpha. And all his omegas were very happy.

But they needed to move. There was entirely too many people in this dorm suite. It was the biggest on the campus with three rooms, two bathrooms, and a full kitchen. 

And it still wasn’t big enough.

Tony had been talking about renting a house and Rhodey that would he smart of him. But now, Tony was trying to rope him into coming with them. Went as far to tell Rhodey that he could have privileges with his omegas. And Rhodey kindly declined. All twenty times. But Tony was a spoiled brat who didn’t like to be told no and kept pestering him about it. That was Misses Stark’s fault. Had Tony spent more time with his dad, he wouldn’t have ended up so spoiled. Which was probably why the two argued so much.

“So Rhodey, going anywhere special during the break?” Natasha’s voice suddenly spoke up. Rhodey jumped around and there she was, sitting on the couch. She appeared from fucking nowhere. As usual.

“Naw, just going back home to check on my mom.” And Howard but Rhodey kept that to himself.

“That’s sweet that you check on your mom so much. You visit her every weekend.” Bruce said as he walked out one of the bedrooms mixing something in a beaker. Tony had a rule against him experimenting in the house, least he blow up anything _again_ but right now Rhodey was on alpha duty and he didn’t mind. All of Tony’s omegas had an Independence ID but they couldn’t be left alone in the dorm because Tony was afraid of someone breaking in. If they moved in a house, Tony was planning on letting them each get a Solitary Living ID.

Rhodey suddenly felt kind of bad. His mother wasn’t his only motivation.

“Yeah, she’s my favorite gal.” Rhodey mumbled, wandering into his room so he could finish packing. The door was open and Sam was lounging on his bed, texting. And beside him was a girl with strawberry red chatting on the phone.

“Is she part of us now?” Rhodey asked because he had never seen her before in his life. The two nodded. Rhodey sighed. He didn’t care that they were in his room. Sometimes Tony’s omegas even slept in his bed. Never more than that. Not because the omegas weren’t willing (or even him) but because Rhodey may or may not have had an obsession with his best friend’s father.

“Tony’s taking us and our families to the Caribbean.” Sam said, watching Rhodey pack his stuff. “I’m sure Tony wouldn’t mind letting you and your mom come along.”

But Howard wouldn’t be there. Rhodey had to make sure he stayed safe.

“Maybe next year.” Rhodey said.

-

When Rhodey got back to his home in Manhattan, his mother hugged him tightly. Telling him she was so glad he was home for an entire week. Rhodey spent most of the day with her. It was nice to be home, so good that he even ate dinner at her house. But at around ten that night, Rhodey was starting to feel anxious, and he made an escape to go visit Howard. It had been an entire week since he saw him, he called daily but it wasn’t the same as seeing him (yeah, at this point it was an obsession).

He didn’t bother with the front door, he went straight to the side door that led to the basement which is where Howard’s lab was. But when he got to the door, a maddening scent clouded around Rhodey, grabbing him. He pressed up against the door, taking a long sniff. Howard was in heat?! It had to be spontaneous. Heat week was three months away.

The door was locked so Rhodey used his key to open the door. He locked it behind him and so no one else could catch a whiff of Howard and try to get in. Before his last heat, Howard told him he was working on something called a pheromone filter. He didn’t tell Rhodey how it would work but he said it should lessen the radius of his heat scent. He must have built it and it must be working. Rhodey hadn’t smelt his scent at all until he got up to the door.

Rhodey eased down the hall, not trusting himself to move too quickly, since he just had his first rut a mere two days ago. He knew his body was still very sensitive to pheromones. And he didn’t know if it was because he was sensitive or if it were Howard but now the scent seemed…different. And not in a good way. He stilled smelled overwhelming delicious and Rhodey was beyond hard now, his cock stiff and straining in his jeans but Howard smelled…overripe. And over miserable. And in danger.

Rhodey sighed when he didn’t find Howard in the den. He really should have taken that as a clue and just hightailed it out of there but he wanted to make sure Howard was okay. Going so many years without a heat partner could actually be dangerous. It was strenuous on an omega’s body. And spontaneous heats were actually very unhealthy. Especially since Howard probably hadn’t been expecting it, he wouldn’t have a chance to prepare for it. He might be underfed and dehydrated. And from the sudden change in the scent, he might be edging towards a stroke, his body was probably getting too hot. Rhodey realized that the air conditioner wasn’t on.

The alpha cursed to himself as he ran towards the other end of Howard’s lab. The part where Howard had a secret room where he kept his top secret projects. The doors were locked, and opened by a handprint scanner. Rhodey pressed his hand against the scanner and watched as a blue line ran down his hand. Access was granted and the doors opened. Scent and pheromones flooded out the room, like a hurricane and made Rhodey reel back. So yes, Howard was here.

He should have called 9-1-1.

He should have backed away quickly and let the doors close and waited for the ambulance.

But his eyes found Howard, crouching on the floor, right outside the door, devoid of clothing. So he must have been heading out. Rhodey wondered why he waited for his heat to get so bad before he left. But he quickly pushed that thought aside when Howard’s bloodshot eyes looked up at him, softly mumbling his name, reaching out toward him. Rhodey stepped inside the room and picked him up, bridal style. But when he turned around to leave, the doors closed. That was weird but no biggie. He could open with a scan of his handprint. Rhodey adjusted Howard in his arms and touched the scanner with his hand, the blue line ran down his fingers and palm, and declared that accesses was denied.

Rhodey stared at the door in amazement. He tried it again and again and again. And the damn mechanical voice said the same damn thing.

Okay…what? Why was the door not opening? That was why Howard stayed in here. He couldn’t fucking get out. And he needed to get out. Howard could literally die if he weren’t given some emergency suppressants or if his body temperature wasn’t broken...Or if he weren’t mated.

Rhodey groaned, shaking his head to try and clear his mind from Howard’s maddeningly thick scent. He was starting to feel hot and his blood was rushing through his veins. And there was a pulsing in his core. A hot, purring kind of pulse. He looked around. He hadn’t spent much time in this part of the lab so he was unfamiliar with the layout. He saw some doors and an office. Assuming it was Howard’s office, he carried the omega there. It would be familiar territory and luckily there was a couch in his office. A soft and comfy one. Rhodey laid Howard on it, rubbing his cheek, looking at Howard’s eyes, trying to see how far gone he was.

“Howard, you with me?” Rhodey said. Howard only moaned in misery and curled up. But he did nod a little, and he seemed pretty aware. Rhodey wondered had he been drugged. Had someone drugged him with a heat inducer? That would explain why he was dropping so fast. And if someone drugged him, they might have broken the door from the inside, making sure it wouldn’t opened. Leaving Howard locked inside, and if Rhodey hadn’t come, who knows how long Howard would have been locked in here. He could have died! Had someone tried to kill Howard Stark? If so, they chose a very interesting approach. One that would have proven nearly impossible to detect.

“Did someone harm you?” Rhodey asked him. He didn’t think anyone had mated him. He was still in heat. Then again, someone could have mated him without knotting. And knotting was the only way to break a heat wave.

Howard didn’t answer. Rhodey didn’t know if that was because he was beyond words or if he didn’t want to. But he whined a little and leaned towards Rhodey. Which was dangerous. So very dangerous. He had no idea how much Rhodey wanted him. And he could tell that they were still on two separate pages because if Howard was thinking about mating, he would have been reaching for Rhodey’s cock the moment he was found.

“I might have to ease your heat, Howard. To help you.” Rhodey said, adding the last bit to really try and convince himself. He most certainly wasn’t just jumping to conclusions so he could finally have what he wanted for years. Right?

Rhodey got his answer when Howard only nodded a little and moved, miserably and pained, but moved to present himself. Rhodey nearly fainted from the rush of arousal that flooded his entire body. And he felt bad, because he knew Howard could smell his arousal in his scent. But he was a young, vibrant alpha standing in front of an omega very deep in heat. Arousal flew out the door long ago.

Rhodey was quick to drop his cloths and move behind Howard, taking the beautiful sight on his submission. Of his gorgeous body. Of the slick spilling out his hole. Rhodey nearly came from the sight alone.

“I haven’t done this before.” Rhodey blurted. “I don’t-I want…I hope it’s good.” Rhodey said, then wanted to die of embarrassment. But Howard only chuckled a little. A small huff of amusement.

“It’ll be fine.” Howard mumbled. Rhodey was amazed he could talk. Though Howard’s voice was very strained and tight. And impatient. Probably because he was on the brink of death. So the alpha pushed aside his self-consciousness and worries as he spread Howard open and lined himself up.

He had this fantasy. Where Howard was kneeling at his feet, telling him he had never been mated before. So Rhodey would have to be gentle. And Rhodey would be. He would take Howard gently and tenderly and Howard would love every minute of it, moaning and mewling, telling Rhodey he never wanted him to leave.

That wasn’t how it went. At all.

Rhodey didn’t know if Howard had never been taken before but he had been determined to take it slow and gentle.

He ended up fucking him hard and fast. Damn near driving him through the fucking couch. Rhodey honestly hadn’t meant to. But he was beside himself. Drowning in the wonderful tight, wet heat of Howard’s body.

But when he ran a hand up Howard’s spine, telling the omega he belonged to him, he knew he was in deep shit.

Rhodey realized he was in a rut. Fucking his crush since was five And they were compatible.

So when he slammed into Howard one last time, his knot expanding deep inside the omega, filling him with Rhodey’s seed, it was pure instinct that lead him to lean down and bite down hard at the nape of Howard’s neck. Claiming him.

Oh shit!

Rhodey heard Howard whine as he finally released, his orgasm spreading all over couch. Which had already been ruined.

The scent and pheromones started gradually dying down. And Rhodey started trembling as his mind started clearing. And after a moment, he realized that Howard was trembling too. They were both panting heavily and Rhodey was hoping to God that Howard trembling from his afterglow and not out of fear. He never wanted Howard to be afraid of him.

Rhodey was washed over with guilt as a came to fully understand the situation. As the weight of everything dawned on him.

He had claimed Howard. His best friend’s dad. Who he promised to always take care of and protect.

No fucking claim him.

This was a huge betrayal of trust.

Rhodey placed a shaky hand on the middle of Howard’s back.

“I am so sorry.” Rhodey said vehemently. And to his horror, Howard shuddered what sounded like a sob. Rhodey nearly fell apart. He was the worst person in the world. And he hoped to God Howard didn’t feel that Rhodey _raped_ him. Or had he? Had Rhodey read the entire situation and took the omega out of selfishness. But Howard reached back and grabbed his hand.

“It’s alright kiddo. Calm down. This wasn’t your fault.” Howard said, seemingly very sincere. “And I hadn’t realized we were compatible.”

Rhodey hadn’t even heard him. He was to busying dying a on the inside. What would Tony when he found out? Or would Tony care? By now, he and Howard didn’t speak with each other anymore. But whether he did or didn’t, Rhodey cared. And he was disgusted with himself.

“Rhodey?” Howard said after a moment. “Rhodey, kiddo, say something.”

“Huh?” Rhodey gasped. Just now aware that Howard was even speaking.

“I’m not mad Rhodey. Surprised, yes. But not angry.” Howard said. Rhodey calmed down a little but he still wanted to slit his wrist.

“Did I rape you? Rhodey asked, because he wouldn’t forgive himself until he heard the answer to that question.

“No, not at all.” Howard said, honestly. “You were in a rut. You were just as out of it as I.” Howard reassured him. Rhodey took a deep breath of relief but comfort didn’t last long as he thought about the entirety of the situation.

“I took away your freedom.” Rhodey said quietly. “I just took away everything you worked hard for.” Rhodey said. Howard sighed and patted his hand.

“Let’s worry about that a little later. When we can part and I can figure out how to get us the fuck out of here.” Howard said, his voice was void of contempt or anger or judgment. Rhodey was shocked he was taking this so well. While he was freaking the fuck out. But he decided to take Howard’s advice and just stopped talking. But his mind couldn’t relax. Every time he tried to calm himself, the same question kept popping up.

What happens now?


	3. Chapter 3

Claims and bonds could break?! Rhodey hadn't known that. No one ever told him that. Howard said it’s because he went through high school at such a young age, the school didn't want them to take a sex ed class. So it was waived. Rhodey was shocked beyond belief.

“So anyone can break their bond at any time?” Rhodey asked. Trying not to take pride in Howard walking around in his shirt. He had given it to Howard so he wouldn't have to be naked. The omega had some tools, kneeling down in front of a panel he took out the wall. He was nearly stuffed inside, tinkering with the wires, working on finding manual release for the doors. Rhodey could have helped, wanted to, but Howard told him he should sit it out. Since he just had a rut right after his first rut. He needed some time to rest. Rhodey thought Howard should rest too, since the heat had been a crazy one but he didn't push it. He already claimed the poor thing without his consent he didn’t want to make matters worse.

“Well, no. After being together for more than six months, the bond becomes permanent. Along with the claim.” Howard explained. “And it’s the alpha’s side that breaks the bond.”

“What?!” Rhodey said a little too forcefully but Howard didn’t seem to notice, he was too busy with his task.

“Yeah, so if the alpha doesn’t cut off the bond within the first six months, the alpha and omega are bonded for life.”

“So, wait, I have to break our bond.” Rhodey said. This explained why his parents were still bonded.

Howard emerged from the open panel and gave Rhodey the strangest look, a look of bewilderment. Then his eyes lit up in understanding.

“Oh, us, yeah. You have to cut that. To be honest, I had forgotten about it.” Howard said. And didn’t that sting like a Taser. Howard went back to his task.

“So, what do I have to do? Like think really hard or what?” Rhodey asked and Howard chuckled.

“It’ll break on its own kiddo. Since there’s no romantic connection between us.”

“Huh.” Was Rhodey’s reply. He tried to say it matter-of-factly and not guiltily. Again, Howard didn’t seem to notice anyway.

Either way, Rhodey needed a subject changer.

“Howard.” Rhodey said after a while, his tone serious. The omega looked back at him. And already his face said he didn't want to talk about it. But Rhodey had to know. For Howard;s safety. “What happened in here?”

The omega went very quiet, before he shrugged. “It was…nothing. Don’t worry yourself about it.”

“But I have to.” Rhodey said. Howard narrowed his eyes at him. The way he did when he meant business. The alpha sighed. “I just want you to be safe. I mean…it seemed like…foul play.”

Howard looked away at that, turning his attention back to his task. He didn't say anything for a long time and Rhodey thought he was refusing to talk about it. He was about to apologize for prying when the omega finally spoke.

"My executive associate and I…we came here to discuss some delicate business about the company." Howard said. Rhodey pondered this. Since Howard owned several businesses, he had several executive associates. Rhodey knew about some of his business details. Sometimes they would talk through different issues. But with Howard being so vague, Rhodey knew this was something way above him. "And…well, long story short, he locked me I here after throwing a heavy douse of heat inducer in my face."

Rhodey nodded slowly though Howard couldn't see him. He wasn't facing the alpha. Rhodey wished he knew who had done this. He would fucking kill them! So he went through a list of people he didn't trust around Howard (a list he wrote on paper once and handed to Howard. The omega had laughed and patted him on the head. The sent the young alpha on his way).

But for someone to go this far…Rhodey came up empty.

"Was he trying to kill you?" Rhodey asked.

Howard scoffed. "I'm pretty sure."

"Did he…" Rhodey trailed off. He hated to think someone would hurt his omega like that. And he didn't know how to ask without it coming off…bad. "Did he…were you…"

"Yes, kiddo. Before he left." Howard said. His voice calm but quiet and with a bitter edge to it.

Rhodey suppressed the possessive growl that threatened to erupt from his chest. He knew his scent changed though. Could tell by the way Howard tensed.

"Who?" Rhodey asked. The omega shrugged and stood. Placing his hand over hand scan. A blue line ran down his hand and mechanical voice said,

"Access granted."

The doors slid open.

"Oh thank fuck. I was starting to think I would die in here." Howard said. Then looked back at Rhodey. "You should call your mother. I know she's worried sick about you."

Rhodey nodded and followed the omega out. "What should I tell her?"

"The truth." Howard said, without hesitation. He turned and looked at Rhodey. "Or I can tell her if you're shy about it."

Rhodey shook his head. "I can do it. But do you want me to tell her…what happened. I mean…what he did."

Howard took a deep as he started walking up the steps to living room. His calm was nearly unnerving. Rhodey didn't understand it. Had his mother been forced the way Howard had, she'd be a mess right now. He wondered how Howard really felt. If he was actually quite shaken but was hiding it.

"I hate being fawned over." Howard said finally when the had reached his bedroom. The omega opened his closet and grabbed two random articles of clothing. "And she's going to tell Nick. Who's gonna tell Phil, and soon the whole neighborhood will find out and bring their nosy asses over here with cakes and pamphlets and empty words…" Howard was still ranting when he walked into his bathroom and closed the door. Rhodey rolled his eyes.

"They really do care. Everyone wants you to be alright." Rhodey said, interrupting Howard's lament.

He heard the omega sigh heavily. "Yeah." He went quiet for a moment before he came back out, newly dressed in lounging clothes. He tossed Rhodey his shirt back without a single thought. While the alpha was kind of hoping he would keep it. Was kind of hoping he'd see Howard in it again.

"Fine. Tell her everything." Howard said, looking down at himself. "I wonder what that bastard did with my clothes. They were tailored Englebraughns. One of a kind."

"What about Tony?" Rhodey asked. Trying to ignore how uncomfortable Howard's nonchalance made him.

Howard looked up at Rhodey in confusion. "What about him?"

"He'll want to know." Rhodey said with more confidence that what he had. With how detached Tony was from Howard, he wondered would Tony really want to know.

Howard shrugged. Looked away. But Rhodey saw it. The pain in Howard's eyes that always appeared when Tony was mentioned.

"I don't think he'll care." Howard said, so quietly Rhodey almost missed it.

And just like with Tony, the alpha knew not to push the matter. It would only make Howard bottle up.

"Okay." Rhodey said. Looking the omega over. "Are you okay?"

Howard didn't react at first. Just slowly brought his arms up to hug himself. It wasn't like Howard to show signs of discomfort. This displayed sung how truly upset the omega was.

The omega looked up at Howard suddenly and forced a smile. "I told you not to worry yourself about it. I'll be fine."

Rhodey knew Howard was telling the truth. He would be fine. The omega could pull through anything.

But Howard was still his omega and Rhodey was still highly concerned.

"I know but…if you don't want to be alone, I can stay." Rhodey said.

Howard sighed. "I have a feeling I'm going to be bombarded with company on the near future. I swear James, I'm fine. Thank you for the concern though."

Rhodey nearly hit the floor. Never had he ever heard Howard thank anyone for anything. Not even for the slightest things. Howard wasn't a very courteous person. But Rhodey was still…loved him. Yeah, he loved him. Because with all his fault Howard was truly a good man. He just had a funny way of showing it.

"Okay." Rhodey said. "And I guess distance would be best right now. It would help the bond break."

Howard's brow was furrowed in confusion when he looked up at the alpha. "Bond?" Rhodey ignored how that cut like barb wire. Rhodey stammered for a moment before Howard's eyes lit with understanding. "Oh shit, yeah, us. Yeah, I mean it's going to break anyway but distance does help."

Rhodey hesitated for a moment, trying to work up enough nerve for a love confession and found he didn't have enough. So he settled with a half truth. "I still feel it. Our bond."

"Don't worry. It'll break soon. Probably within the next 24." Howard said, giving Rhodey's arm a gentle slap. The alpha checked a sigh.

"Alright. I'll go tell mama then." Rhodey said.

Howard smiled. "Okay. And thanks for your help kid. You saved my ass."

Twice in a day?! Maybe it was the bond. That made Howard courteous.

Or maybe he was genuinely grateful.

-

Rhodey's mother did indeed call Mr. Fury who called Mr. Phil who called Mrs. Hill and it was all downhill from there. Rhodey watched from his bedroom window. Watched the crowd of people that flooded the omega's house. Howard allowed it longer than usually. But still, a couple of hours later, a crowd of people exited the premises with grumbles of disagreement and discontent. Saying Howard should be monitored more closely, they should form a neighborhood watch, someone should visit him daily.

Rhodey watched until the only one left was Howard. Who walked out onto his patio, watch the crowd disappear into their homes.

The alpha's breath hitched as he watch the omega stand in the moonlight. He was such a beautiful sight. Just as beautiful as the first day Howard met him eleven years ago.

Rhodey descended back into his room to ensure he wouldn't get caught. He closed the window and curtains behind him.

He was worried. Not just for Howard's safety but…

How was he going to explain himself when their bond remained unbroken?

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. [To learn more click here.](http://jeniouis.com/jfw-zine.html).


End file.
